Your's Truly
by Avesta Makara
Summary: Will tragedy bring Mimi and Tai together?


YOUR'S TRULY __

YOUR'S TRULY

Chapter 1: "Kari's Disappearance"

Author's note: This is a Michi/Taimi fic (Mimi x Taichi/Tai).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi had just arrived in the DigiWorld. Izzy, Matt, and Tai had arranged for everyone to meet here as a surprise for Joe before he left for collage in Germany. She couldn't believe her eyes. They had managed to round up most of the Digi-destined that they joined up with two years ago when they were on the 'world tour' destroying control spires and sending lost Digimon back to DigiWorld. Michael, Phil, Lou, Steve, Maria, Sandy, Alexia, the three Poy brothers, Derek, Katherine, Anna, Sonya, Yuri, Rosa, Nuriko, Christina and even Willis! So many people that she hadn't seen in ages were here, with their Digimon. 

She looked around, but didn't see Palmon. But suddenly Palmon came running from the middle of the crowd towards her. "Mimi!" When Palmon screamed, it caused everyone to look in Mimi's direction.

"Palmon!" Mimi hugged Palmon tight. "I've missed you Palmon!"

"I've missed you to Mimi, but can you please quit squeezing me so hard? I can't breath!"

Mimi released her grip and set Palmon down. "Sorry."

"Its okay." Palmon said with a smile. But then she began to look at Mimi's outfit. "Uh Mimi, what happened to the pink?"

She was wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt with a black long sleeved shirt over it, a black mini skirt, black sandals, blue highlights in her hair, and she had a pair of sunglasses sitting on top of her head. "I got tired of it. And, I was tired of everyone thinking I'm a girly-girl…which I'm not."

"Oh, I see."

"Mimi!" Sora ran over to Mimi and gave her a big hug. "How's everything been going in New York?"

"For your information, I no longer live in New York. I live in Los Angeles, California now." Mimi said with a hint of anger in her voice. She was **still **mad at Sora for _stealing _Matt from her. 

She and Matt had been going out for about two weeks, although they never got to see each other, cause' of the difference in countries. But then Matt suddenly broke up with her out of the blue. She then found out from Yolei that shortly after, Matt was with Sora. It broke her heart. After that, she went out with Michael for a while, but they **both **decided that they just wanted to remain friends. 

__

'Grrr! How dare she come up and hug me all friendly like! Didn't she understand me when I told her that I didn't want to be her friend anymore?! I feel like snapping her neck in two for what she did to me! I hate her!'

¤Flashback¤

"Mimi, what's the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?" Sora asked as she walked up to Mimi, who was currently death glaring at her.

"Don't even talk to me Takenouchi! I don't ever want to see you again! We're no longer friends!" She took off the friendship necklace that Sora had given her before she left to New York and threw it at her. "I believe this belongs to you." She turned and began to walk off. "If you'll excuse me, I promised Yolei I'd go over to her house before I left again." She walked away.

Sora walked back over to Matt with a sad look on her face.

"I'm guessing she found out, huh?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." She showed him the necklace that she had given Mimi a long time ago. "She hates me!" Sora couldn't hold it in any longer. She began to cry.

Matt comforted her. "Shh…I'm sure everything will turn out okay. Just watch. I bet you and Mimi will be friends again by this time next year. Mimi just needs time to herself now. Just watch, she'll come around."

"I hope so Matt, I hope so."

¤End of Flashback¤

Sora sighed. _'She's never going to forgive me for what I did. But she doesn't understand! I love Matt and he loves me…but I guess that a part of her still loves him. I guess she still needs more time. I hope in time, you can forgive me Mimi. I miss being your friend.'_

Two hands covered Mimi's eyes. "Guess who!"

"Uh…Yolei?"

"Got it!" Yolei gave Mimi a big hug. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Me too." Mimi said with a smile. _'Something's never change. Every time Yolie, Cody, Davis, Kari, TK, or Ken come to the DigiWorld, they still get that "new wardrobe" as Davis says.'_

Over the past two years, Mimi and Yolei became best friends. They e-mailed each other everyday telling one another about the best and worst parts of their day. Mimi could remember clearly the day Yolei, against her mom's wishes, called her all the way in LA just to tell her that Ken had asked her out. Mimi was so happy for Yolei, for she knew she had a **huge **crush on him…but it brought back the painful memory of the day she found out that Sora had stole Matt from her.

Mimi looked around. "Hey Yolei, where's Kari?"

Yolei shrugged, "I have no idea. She **nor **Tai have shown up yet."

__

'I wonder where they could be…I'll ask TK. He **is **Kari's best friend after all!' Mimi ran over to TK. "Hey, TK…" Before she could say anymore, TK gave her a big hug.

"Hiya Mimi! Long time no see!" He was getting **very **tall! 

When TK released his grip, she asked, "TK, do you know where Kari is?"

"No. When I called her this morning she said that her and Tai would be here at the same time the rest of us were. But, Tai's not here either. I'm beginning to get worried."

"Don't worry. I'll just go to Tai's house and find out why he and Kari aren't here."

TK smiled. "Thanks Mimi. You've always been willing to help a friend in need."

Mimi smiled back, "No probs TK."

*********

"Whoa!" Mimi flew out of the computer and hit the wall. "Ouch…hey! This is the computer room of the school I used to go to here in Japan! Oh yeah…duh Mimi! Yolei told you that this is where the main port is." She ran out the building, took the subway to Tai's neighborhood, ran up the steps of the building he lived in, and knocked on his door. 

Mrs. Kamiya answered the door; a sad look was upon her face. She looked as if she had been crying. "May I help you dear?"

"Is Tai home?"

"Yeah. He's in his room. I'll show you the way." She opened the door wide enough for Mimi to come in. 

Mimi walked in. "Thanks, but I still remember where Tai's room is. I'm sure I can find it myself."

"Still remember?"

"Mrs. Kamiya, don't you remember me? It's me, Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa."

"Oh! I didn't recognize you with those blue highlights Mimi dear. But I thought you were in LA."

"I was, but I'm staying with Yolei Inoue for a week. I thought I'd drop in and say hi to Tai while I was here."

"Oh. I hope you have more luck talking to him than I do."

"Huh?"

"You'll see."

__

'I hope nothing bad has happened.' Mimi thought as she made her way to Tai's room. She opened the door and had to duck out of the way of a pillow being thrown at her. 

"I said, I don't wanna talk about it Mom!" Tai said as he spun back around in his chair. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm not your mother Tai." She said as she closed the door behind her.

Tai spun around to face her. "Mimi? What are you doing here?"

Mimi shut the door behind her. "Everyone at the party is wondering where you're at, so I came to check. And Davis is going ballistic since Kari's not there." Mimi noticed the look on Tai's face when he mentioned Kari's name. "Tai, what's wrong?" 

Tai got up from his chair and walked over to his bed and sat down. "It got her again."

Mimi sat down beside him. "What got her again?"

"The dark ocean. It got her twice before. Once while she was at school and the other when she was in the DigiWorld with Yolei and Ken. But, this time I think it took her for good."

Mimi put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Mom thinks that Kari's been kidnapped. She has the police searching all of Tokyo for her. But, they're not gonna find her! I tried to tell Mom that Kari had been taken to the dark ocean, but she yelled at me and told me that it was time to forget about that digital world nonsense. She doesn't understand!"

"Tai…"

He grabbed a pillow off the bed and threw it at the wall. "Why do they always take her?! Why not me! I'd gladly go in her place, just as long as I know she's safe!"

"You really love your sister don't you."

"Yeah. Mimi if something happens to her, I don't know if I can live with myself. I tried to stop them from taking her, but with out Agumon, I'm powerless."

"Tai, I'll help you get her back. And I'm sure Davis and TK will volunteer to help. Don't worry, well get her back."

He crossed his arms, "What makes you so sure about that?"

"Like someone told me six years ago, there's nothing that the digi-destined can't do. All we have to do is believe in ourselves," she said with a reassuring smile.

He smiled back, "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Mimi." He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. "Thanks..."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him back, "No problem Tai." She blushed and let out a small gasp as Tai pulled her closer to him and tightened his grip.

He unconsciously smiled as he heard her gasp. He didn't know why, but he was suddenly becoming attracted to her. After all the things they had been threw together, he was just now starting to notice her.

She sighed, then rested her head on his chest and moved her arms so that they were wrapped around his neck.

He blushed a bit himself when she did this. He smiled once more, and placed one hand on the back of her neck, while the other on tightened around her waist.

They closed their eyes and rested in each other's embrace. The feelings and emotions running threw them temporarily made them forget about the current tragedy…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Bandai, Toei, Fox Kids, and probably some other companies, but not me! ^_~

~Avesta Makara~


End file.
